marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Pack (Earth-616)
Joanes Boros, Jaworski, Artur Sobczak, Andreas Vadas A-Team: Larry Arnold, Powell, Raul Quentino, Amy Chen, Battlestar, Crippler. Intruders: Fin, Man-Eater, Sandman, Paladin, Lightbright. Admin and support: Uncle Morty, Lorna Kleinfeldt, Sam Powell Various others unnamed staff members and B-Teams. | Allies = Deathlok , Prowler, Rocket Racer, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Le Peregrine, Stingray (all freelance operatives); Foreigner (formerly) | Enemies = Countess Karkov, Cyberwarriors, Genesis Coalition, Ivan Trevkov, Dmitri Petrovich, Goblin Army, Hydra, Foreigner, Norman Osborn, Sword of Glory, System Crash; formerly Nazis | Origin = The team was formerly created by Silver Sable's father to fight Nazis. | PlaceOfFormation = Symkaria | PlaceOfDefunction = Symkaria | Creators = Gregory Wright; Steve Butler; Jim Sanders | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 265 | Last = | HistoryText = The Wild Pack was put together by Ernst Sablinova, the father of Silver Sablinova, to track down and apprehend international criminals. They also helped in the recovery of stolen property for a wide array of clientele, from large insurance companies to small countries. Silver Sable witnessed her mother’s death as a young girl at the hands of terrorists, providing her drive to become leader of the group. Silver Sable joined the team at the young age of 17 and was quickly promoted to second in command. Ernst Sablinovia later left the team to finally track down his wife's murderer. Silver Sable and the Pack eventually catch up with him, but only to see the villain kill her father and escape with the body. Silver Sable assumed command of the Wild Pack while believing her father to be dead. Over the years the number of war criminals declined so the team put their sites to other endeavors, by selling their services to the highest bidders. The team later gained the approval of the Symkarian government, which in turn provided a major source of outside income for Symkaria. The Wild Pack was made of skilled mercenaries or soldiers of fortune, and Silver Sable maintained a base of operations in New York City. Silver Sable encountered the masked hero Spider-Man on several occasions, and respected his skills enough to seek his assistance as a freelance operative. She also recruited his reformed former nemesis, the Sandman, on a more regular basis. On one occasion, Silver Sable and Sandman worked with Spider-Man to set up one of their targets. This led them into conflict and later an alliance with other vigilantes and mercenaries such as Rocket Racer, Prowler, Puma and Will O' The Wisp. Sable and the Wild Pack employed several of these men as an elite sub-team known as the Outlaws. Silver Sable continued to work with the Wild Pack and lead them on missions around the world. She established her own, personal squad of skilled but reformed specialists, including an assassin, a gang-banger, a Hydra masochist, and a former KKK member, as well as the hero Battlestar. This group performed several missions in the New York area, hunting Venom and the Human Torch when he was wanted by the authorities. The team later recruited more superhuman members such as the Fin and Man-Eater, who formed a new Wild Pack super-team, the Intruders. The Intruders team was led by Sandman and included Fin, Man-Eater, Paladin and Lightbright; they usually worked separately from the Wild Pack. Silver Sable eventually steps down as leader of the Pack, believing that she was pregnant but later found out to be a computer error. Silver Sable's father led the team in her absence as he had not died at the hand of his wife's killer but was rescued from them by Silver Sable and the Wild Pack. Silver Sable monitored the team from afar but felt compelled to rejoin the team as they were the only family she had. The team of operatives that worked with Silver Sable for many years have split and gone their separate ways. The team slowly declined in skill and ability without the A-list recruits, as after four unsuccessful missions and the betrayal, Silver Sable decided that the group had become too fractured to keep going. The teams were brought together one last time and she explained her plans to disband the team. Years later, Silver Sable reformed the Wild Pack to rebel against the new leader of Symkaria, Countess Karkov, who had allied herself with the despicable Norman Osborn. | Equipment = Kevlar lined costumes, Specialist state of the art equipment such as capture net and hacking pad mostly created by Wild Pack member Raul Quentino. | Transportation = Stealth Craft, Jet Packs and various other transportation. | Weapons = Massive supply of standard and state of the art weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = * In other media, they had appeared in the Six Forgotten Warriors saga of the animated Spider-Man series on Fox, they served as both an ally and enemy to Spider-Man against both the Kingpin and the Red Skull. | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Wild_Pack * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Sable }} Category:Symkarian Organizations Category:Private Military Companies